Little Boy Blue
Little Boy Blue is the 28th episode of CatDog. In this episode, Ickis becomes dangerously angry and violent, so They try to cheer him up, but they only end up pestering him even more. Plot Every kid in Nearburg are the customers of Cat's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Dinosaurs. It starts out slow and boring, but when Cat trips on Norbert and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Cat more profit from it). Ickis arrives and kicks everyone out in a pestered mood, even making the normally dominant SpongeBob walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Daggett taunting him. Cat, Dog, Norbert and Daggett soon find Ickis sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Daggett taunts Ickis, Ickis throws him into a tree. Cat comes and hugs Ickis, only having Ickis kick him away and threatening him. Ickis shows Cat, Daggett, Dog and Norbert his dark side after Cat offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy again. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ickis' head continuously to no end. Daggett decides to play too, but Ickis uses Daggett as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Norbert for revenge, throwing a baseball to the Unnamed Worm. Daggett then tries to cheer up Ickis by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ickis violently closes the comic into Daggett's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Norbert's turn. He gives Ickis a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ickis force feeds the turkey down Norbert's throat. Cat, Dog, Norbert and Daggett can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Daggett gives up right away, and while Norbert scolds him, Ickis pulls a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back, making him belch fire onto the play and burning them both to a crisp. They finally tried their last attempt. Daggett dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ickis in a chicken-like manner, but Ickis, becoming even more annoyed than before, takes the rubber glove Daggett is wearing on his head, shoves it down the rest of his body, and shoves him straight down into the dirt. Daggett's patience has run out by now, clearly fed up with Ickis' bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, Ickis becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Norbert faint, and rip Cat's newspaper off. Ickis goes into a major rampage-like tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Daggett and Norbert. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ickis as he demands solitude, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ickis' foot, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ickis' anger vanishes and he's back to his normal, blissful self. The other kids are shocked to think that all of this hostility from Ickis was stemmed from a pebble stuck in his shoe. Daggett is very shocked and even starts laughing for no reason as if he's gone insane, while Ed seems unaware of all the trouble he's caused that day. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Oblina and Krumm does not appear Category:Episodes that Orson's Farm Characters does not appear